The Land of Deadpain
by kuroi-lirio
Summary: Cuando un enemigo en común aparezca olvidaremos nuestras diferencias para combatirlo, no, eso es una mentira. Aquellos que sientan el mismo sufrimiento que los demás se entenderán mutuamente, eso también es mentira. Si un humano llega a este mundo se convertirá en héroe que nos protegerá a todos… lastima, eso último fue una brutal y desgarradora mentira.
1. T1 01 El comienzo

Otro día mas en la jodida tierra siguiendo con la misma rutina de siempre, levantarse, asearse, desayunar, ir a la escuela, almorzar, salir de la escuela, volver a casa, ver televisión y dormir.

Estoy realmente arto de todo esto y de todos los que me rodean, nunca me dejan en paz siempre me tienen que exigir algo, _ven a mi casa a jugar en la PLAY, haz tu tarea, trabaja en clase,_ por dios me tienen más que arto ¿Por qué no solo me dejan en paz?

Sonó el despertador. El tema con el que me despierto en las mañanas es el OST _MY NAME _al principio me encanto por el simple hecho de que encajaba perfectamente en la situación donde apareció pero lo he oído tantas veces que ya lo estoy empezando a odiar.

Mierda me tengo que levantar para poder seguir con lo mismo de siempre. Ya enserio quien sea que haya hecho al mundo al menos debió evitar que terminara siendo tan mierda.

A duras penas me levanto de la cama, solo para terminar segado por la luz del sol de la mañana y aturdido por el despertador de mi celular.

Mierda ojalá que todos los que conozco supieran lo que se siente el ver como se desploma todo a su alrededor sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo- digo sin importarme si alguien me escucha o se ofende por ello.

Camino arrastrando mis pies hacia el lugar donde se encuentra mi celular y lo apago levantándolo a la altura de mi cara, para luego dejarlo caer al suelo haciendo que se separe la batería de este y deje de sonar.

Si tan solo fuera tan simple resolver los demás problemas a mí alrededor- digo frustrado por la cruel realidad de mi familia.

De niño no solo tenía que soportar las peleas de mis padres sino que también pude ver como mi padre trato de asfixiar a mi madre, unos días después de aquel suceso mi padre murió y mi madre consiguió un novio. Que puedo decir de ellos, mi madre es una ignorante e infantil mujer que se quedó metafóricamente siega por culpa de su ninfo-manía y su novio es igual solo que también tuvo dos hijos con una puta, en todo sentido de la palabra, y está endeudado hasta las manos. Bueno continuando tiempo después de eso el poco tiempo que tenía para mí fue destruido por la presencia de los "condones pinchados" también mi abuelo murió. Pero como si no fueran suficientes desgracias mi queridísima prima trato de follarme. Un año después me entere que mi único tío de sangre lo habían hecho pasar por lo mismo que al novio de mi madre, luego la misma prima me trato de follar comenzó con quien sabe qué clase de droga para ignorar los problemas familiares de su casa. Tiempo después sus padres se separaron y su padre amenazó con suicidarse si no volvían a estar juntos.

Pero ahora todo eso ha pasado y de lo único que me tengo que preocupar es de una escuela que va de mal en peor por culpa de mi propia vagancia.

Sé que no tengo la peor vida del mundo ni siquiera del pueblo donde vivo pero… ya no quiero seguir con esto, todo lo que hago… me parece algo inútil.

Igual que este mundo.

Desde que tire mi celular al piso no he dejado de mirarlo, es como un pequeño desastre que nadie quiere arreglar, que solo miran por un momento para luego seguir con su camino o al que simplemente ignoran pensando _no es mi problema_.

No sé porque lo sigo mirando tal vez estoy esperando que se limpie solo o que al menos reaccione por ser tirado, pero nada pasa porque es un celular y como tal no puede hacer nada por sí mismo.

Así que lo levanto del suelo le pongo las baterías de nuevo y lo enciendo esperando que por algún milagro la alarma no siga sonando. Pero no hay caso, sigue sonando como si me regañara por lo que le hice y yo solo la dejo sonar porque sé que no ara otra cosa.

Al dejar de sonar se puede escuchar otra melodía esta era el OST _ICHIGOS TEME _que uso para avisarme que entro un mensaje.

Esto es extraño el número es desconocido y no aparece, no es posible que sea de alguno de mis susodichos amigos ellos no saben que tengo un celular. Aunque es no es algo muy impactante ni siquiera el contenido lo es.

_¿Qué opinas del mundo?_

No pudieron hacer una pregunta más estúpida, en este mundo solo tienes una vida, naces siendo único pero al crecer te obligan a cambiar para parecerte más a los demás, sin importar quién o que seas siempre terminaras conociendo alguna clase sufrimiento, si eres débil te lastimaran, si tratas de estar con gente con tus mismos gustos solo te vas a avergonzar de no estar a su altura y por último los únicos dioses que existen son los que inventamos para que tengan como única utilidad el sonreír con nuestro sufrimiento.

_Este mundo es una mierda._

Mande el mensaje para ver si me dejan en paz, desgraciadamente no resulto como lo esperaba.

_Bien dicho L******, pero seamos realistas el mundo siempre fue así. ¿Qué te me dirías si te dijera que puedo sacarte de este mundo a otro donde podrías hacer todo lo que quieras sin tener ninguna restricción?_

Que te diría, primero que estás loco, segundo que de momento no soy un suicida y tercero que espero que sufras siendo violado hasta la muerte.

_Hipotéticamente hablando ¿exactamente que tendría que hacer?_

Muy bien sé que me volví loco en solo 30 segundos pero sinceramente siempre quise conocer cómo se sentía estar en ese estado de fantasía donde de lo único que te preocupas es de no poder saber que pasa en el "mundo real" ya que de todo lo demás se ocupan las enfermeras.

_Solo presiona llamar._

Bien aquí vamos al mundo de la locura y la felicidad.

* * *

Un segundo, solo tuve un segundo para arrepentirme de haber presionado ese botón, porque al hacerlo mi ojo, mi oreja, mi brazo y mi pierna derecha junto con parte de mi cara y parte media de mi cuerpo se incineraron. Mientras que el resto de mí fue arrastrado a un cuarto oscuro donde no podía ver nada y en donde lo único que podía hacer era gritar y sentir un enorme sufrimiento donde no sentía ni el ruido ni varias partes de mi cuerpo.


	2. T1 02 Nace un nuevo yo

Narración

-dialogo-

**Poder**

PALABRAS QUE EL WORD NO ME DEJA DE SUBRAYAR

_Palabras u oraciones que quedan mejor con esto_

* * *

Perdí la noción de cuánto tiempo he estado aquí, no puedo ver nada por culpa de toda esta oscuridad, ni siquiera sé si tengo el ojo abierto o no. No puedo caminar con solo una pierna y tampoco puedo arrastrarme, no solo porque me falta el brazo sino porque yo soy un debilucho diestro no surdo.

Tengo miedo y nauseas, porque el ambiente se cubrió de un asqueroso olor a cera de oídos, esperma, caca y mocos quemados. De no ser por el frágil estado en el que me encuentro juro que gritaría, lloraría, vomitaría y reiría mientras golpeo el piso de este lugar.

-te duele verdad- dijo una vos desconocida sin ningún sentimiento aparente, como si ya hubiera visto esto varias veces.

-que… carajo… te parece- es lo único que podía responder.

-bueno te faltan varias partes del cuerpo, tus heridas a pesar de estar quemadas siguen abiertas y parte de lo que comiste anoche se está escapando de una de las heridas de tu costado. Sinceramente no entiendo como sigues consiente- dijo la misma voz de antes que por cómo suena debe de ser un chica –mi nombre es Loto y tú me enviaste del futuro para traerte aquí y darte lo que necesitas para poder tener… ¿cómo le decías…? A si, para poder tener _CHIKARA_. Veras tengo unas 2 horas para poder quitar todos esos trozos de carne inútil y cambiarla por una mucho más útil- ¿más útil? Me hizo todo esto solo por eso. No espera un momento yo la envié ¿Por qué rayos aria eso?

-¿porque…?-

-lo entenderás a su debido tiempo, pero por ahora te aconsejo que no te duermas, si lo haces todo el universo podría ser destruido por culpa de una paradoja causada por tu muerte- tienes que estar bromeando, tendré que estar despierto mientras me insertan partes de quien sabe dónde en mi cuerpo, al menos díganme que tendré anestesia –una última cosa, no tendrás anestesia porque si la usara terminarías dormido y posiblemente morirías. Así que tendrás que soportar el dolor hasta que termine- tienes que estar jugando conmigo lo unico que hice fue insultar a este mundo y llamar a un numero desconocido y ahora una tal Loto va a cambiar mi carne por otra mientras estoy conciente, al menos en No Game No Life podias llegar minimamente intacto al lugar.

-bien veamos que me dejaste para mejorarte, tenemos una pierna de dragon recien arrancada, un brazo mecanico hecho de partes de timberwolf, un ojo de cockatrice, mucha piel de changeling y el cuerno de king sombra. rayos es una lastima que lo unico que me dieras para fijar esto a tu cuerpo sean clavos y fuego, bueno tendre que hacer que se queden a la fuerza- con cada una de las palabras que dijo parecia mas emocionada por lo que estaba por hacer. -¿dime, que fue lo te hice que fue tan malo para que disfrutes haciendo esto?- -mataste a mis padres combiaste mi nombre y me obligaste a conbertirme en asesina, solo eso- parece mentira que fuera capas de hacer tal cosa, pero sin embargo las personas cambian con el tiempo y mucho mas cuando se las lastima como me van a lastimar ahora. -bien, entonces termina rapido, mientras mas rapido termines con esto ¡mas rapido puedo encontrarte para vengarme y torturarte hasta que me implores la muerte!- es oficial finalmente me volvi loco.

* * *

hola bronys otakus jebis gamers y demas lectores de FF se que el capitulo es corto y con mala orto-grafia pero tengo poco tiempo y ya lo arreglare con word.

PD: si el viaje fue como el de no game no life pero cuando lo escribi no di cueta de eso y sinseramente ya me da paja reacerlo.


End file.
